Current smart light sources in homes or buildings, such as smart lamps and smart lights, can be remotely switched on and off. However, with such current smart light sources, it is often difficult to provide a simple, easy-to-understand controller to control selected light sources.
Although the cost of remote-controlled light sources, such as lamps, is dropping, the complexity of figuring out how to control them has remained the same.
Typical controls for smart light source systems require a dedicated controller device, such as a keypad or wired controller. For many users, it is not obvious which button on a typical smart light source control keypad will turn on which light in a room, house, or building.